


your eyes, always glued to mine

by gaialux



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Allison has a crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaMostly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/gifts).



She watches him in the hallways, after detention. The  _basket case_ after the  _criminal_.

He isn't a criminal. Just misunderstood. Like Allison in so many ways.

She can't speak to him. When he looks, she hides. When he speaks, she slams her mouth.

It shouldn't be like this. It should be  _different_. They spent an entire afternoon together, in that detention. Talking. Sharing. All five.

But then he had to go and find the  _princess_. She's perfect for him in every way. Allison could never live up to that.

Yet she can watch. She can imagine. And she can hope.


End file.
